The Beautiful Betrayal
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: This is an alternate universe things have happened differently aka lily and sonny could have had kids b4 she was blown up etc The Most beautiful of betrayals comes from within the foundation of sonnys homebase..in the form of one of the many women in his
1. The Back End Of A Slap

Authors Note

I have added this for the sake of the story so we have a little back ground

Reese Marshall walked into her home after a long hard day--okay who was she kidding she didnt do anything but run around and chase sonny and that was easy.

She turned the key in the door lock and opened the door and walked through. She put down her bags and went to get the mail and sat down to read her few items she received. Then she heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Sonny coming to sweep her off her feet. She answered the door and saw---Carly

"Oh its you" said Reese

Carly walks in

"Why dont you come on in?" said Reese angry

"Is this a joke to you, Reese"

"What are you blabbering about now"

"First i dont blabber and second you know exactly what i mean"

"Really Carly, Ive had a long day and have no time for your nonsense"

"Fine--ill jump right to the point my old pal"

"Carly, we arent old pals"

"We were once Charlotte"

"Who?"

"Shut up you bottle-brunette, i know the truth you can stop covering"

"How do you know"

"Well lets say i put two and two together and i figured it out"

"I guess your not as stupid as you look"

"Im not. But your definately as dumb as you look"

"Apparently i am better in bed then you are"

"Oh Who do you mean?Sonny? Well I have it on good information that your days of being the little vixen in the corinthos house are over"

"What are you talking about"

"Forget it, I am going to tell Sonny everything and i am going to make sure he bumps you to the curb"

"Thats not true"

"Yeah it is or rather it will be soon"

"You Cant"

"I can and i am. One thing though didnt you even care about your life getting ruined in process of ruining mine, "Reese"


	2. The Beginning of the End

"God Damnit Carly, you ruined my life. I wanted to ruin yours so badly that i didnt care whether i came out unscathed or not" said Reese AKA Charlotte

"So you came to Port Charles and stole my sons and my ex-husband, wow reese you got a raw deal there didnt you? Or should i say Charlotte" Carly said Sarcastically.

"What you dont care about Sonny anymore or your children?" said Charlotte

"Well Michael is not really my son, so i dont care what you do with him and as for morgan the courts will see that sonny is an unift parent and i will recieve full custody" said Carly matter-of-factly.

"what do you mean that michael isnt your son, Didnt you have him with the bath-tub scum AJ?" Asked Charlotte intrigued

"Nope in reality the little mobster in training is really sonny and lilys son but i said he was mine in order to prevent any misunderstandings aka murder attempts from lilys family" said Carly

"So Sonny has been lieing to me the whole time we have been together?" said Charlotte

"Well dont sound offended, you arent exactly forthcoming with your secrets either. I mean come on "Reese" you still havent told him you really are Charlotte my dead best friend. Besides, i tried to warn you that you were only his Playboy Bunny of the Month Main Squeeze. Next thing you know you'll be on the interstate hitchiking back to the afterlife because you were kicked out of his bed for your "betrayl"." said Carly

"Caroline, you are wrong on so many levels" said Charlotte

"Its Carly and I know sonny better than you thats why weve been married and divorced three times" said Carly

"We Will See" Said Charlotte

Meanwhile back at sonny's penthouse

"Jason, you are wrong ok, Reese would never lie to me, she knows how i feel about lies and betrayls" Said Sonny

"Reese" May sonny. But this girl's name is really Charlotte Roberts and that is a person we havent met" said Jason

"You arent making sense Jason, Why would reese change her name from Charlotte Roberts to Reese Marshall" Said Sonny

"Carly" said Jason

"What about Carly" said Sonny

"She Wants to kill Carly" Said Jason

"No Jason, please tell me not again" said Sonny


	3. The Plot Revealed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 The Plot is revealed

"Unfortunately Its true, i had our sources check it out and "reese" wants to kill Carly some kind of revenge thing although they could not track down a reason why" said Jason

"This is going to end badly" said Sonny brooding

"I figured" said Jason

Reese left GH and drove to sonnys penthouse (he never moved into that crappy house). She was scared out of her mind because she knew that Carly was right.

She got out of the car and walked into the apartment building into the elevator and up to his penthouse and knocked.

Sonny heard a knock and walked to the door and opened it

"Hi" said Sonny

"Hi" said Reese

"So.." said Sonny unsure of how to act without letting on that he knew

"Listen Sonny i need to talk to you and its important"

"About What?"

"Us"

"Well i am all ears"

"This is so difficult, from day one i never thought this would happen"

"what are you talking about"

"Im not really reese Marshall sonny"

"what?"

"My name is Charlotte Roberts and i used to be Carly's best friend in High School" said Reese

"Im Listening"

"Well I had reconstructive plastic surgery after the accident and i changed my name because i didnt want to be found by carly or anyone else"

"Why are you here and telling me this then"

"because i figure that sooner or later someone is going to figure out and youll find out anyway"

"Go On"

"I came here for revenge, at first i just wanted to hurt carly emotionally, and then it grew to me wanting her dead and i thought i could do both by getting close to you. But she threw me for a loop when she married Lorenzo." said Reese

"Why did i get involved if this was all about Carly" said Sonny

"It was at first, but i never thought i would fall in love with you" said Reese

"Did you get all that" Sonny Announced

Just then Jason came out from the back and pressed the stop button on the recorder

"How Could You" said Reese


	4. The First Cut is the Deepest

"How Could i do this to YOU, Charlotte- or Reese or whoever the hell you are today?"

Reese stood in silence

"Well, How Could you try and kill Carly -or even have the idea"

"Sonny, I was doing it for us"

"us. There is and never will be no US"

"Please, Sonny reconsider giving the police the tape"

"Oh this is one time when the police will have my complete cooperation"

"Sonny, You cant mean that"

"I do"

Reese begins to cry but stops

"Reese, you should have picked your bedmates better" said Jason

"Good Advice, Jase, Hmm Reese i guess you could say that the cats got your tongue" said Carly

"But Carly, you said that michael wasnt yours"

"You believed that Garbage wow i am so good i scare myself" said Carly

"What?"

"Well, I had my suspicions and needed a way for you to be pushed over the edge and the fact that sonny "lied" did the trick"

"You thought that all up by yourself" said sonny

"Yeah, its crazy what you can do when your motivated"

"I HATE YOU CARLY" Said Reese walking behind her and grabbing her with a knife in her hand

Sonny and Jason are watchful trying to find a way to get her to let Carly loose

"Now you will know just how much" said Charlotte


	5. The End May Be Near

Chapter 5- The End May Be Near

Carly is struggling and trying to free herself and avoid being sliced and diced

They walk away for a moment

"Jason, we need to think of something to get reese to back down and let her go" said Sonny worried

"What if you give her what she wants in a sense Sonny"

"What do you mean Jason"

"Well what if you pretended to want her back and then she would have to let Carly go in order to come over and get to you. Then i will grab her and then we can do what we want with the little manipulative liar."

"Worth a Shot, Jason"

"Lets do it"

So Sonny walks over by reese and carly and calmy says.

"Listen reese, things dont have to end this way."

"Yes, they do sonny you want this trailer trash and that cant happen"

"None of that is true reese"

"What do you mean shes the town bicycle everyone has had a ride"

"Reese, forget carly its you i want"

"Prove it"

"How"

"Tell her you dont love her anymore"

As pained as he was he had to do it to save her and winked to carly so she would know it was all lies.

"Carly, I dont love you anymore"

"Oh! Sonny, I dont know what to say"

She let Carly go to the floor and started towards Sonny

Jason Grabbed Reese

"What are you doing Jason" said Reese

"Taking you somewhere no one will look for you"

"Jason let me go"

"Now why would i do a dumb thing like that"

"Come on you brain-damaged idiot let me loose"

When Carly Heard this she was infuriated and she Punched Reese out with her right hook

Jason took an unconsious reese to the police with the tape

"Sonny, I know why you winked but are you sure that you really love me?" said Carly

"I know i love you"

"This whole thing has been a mistake."

"Im sorry for not believing you Carly, You knew something was up and i should have trusted your instincts a little more" said Sonny sincerely

"Sonny---"

As Carly was about to speak in walked-----

Authors Note

Please Review and put who should walk in the first few votes will be the one i choose

A.) Lorenzo

B.) Courtney

C.) Sam

D.) Brenda

E.) A.J.

Thanks


	6. In Enters the Devil

Author's Note : PDAPublic Displays of Affection

Sam and A.J. hand in hand

"Honey, Look at the cute monkeys mating" said A.J.

"Yeah, its a real circus in this place since ive been gone" said Sam

"What are you two idiots doing here" said Carly

"Well, I just wanted to pay a visit to my ex-wife with my new one and pick up my son" said AJ

"Oh no you dont Aj, you have no claim to him" said Carly

"Im his father" said AJ

"and i am his step-mother" said Sam showing off her ring

"You know Aj for someone rich, you are really stupid. You Know if you go anywhere near him i will break both your legs. You know i can" said Sonny

"If i dont get my son, i have something on you that will put you behind bars for so long no one will be able to tell its you" said AJ

"All Talk and Poor in the sac" stated Carly

"You want to take this outside Carly" said Sam

"Not really, i will if we have to" said Carly

"Oh we have to,(looks to AJ) I will defend your ability in bed hon" said Sam

"While you do that i will take care of the mobster"

"Alright see you soon"

They Kiss long and hard and full of passion

Then Sam exits in the hallway

"You know Rich Boy, That PDA right there made me throw up a little in my mouth"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Thats because you have no one to share PDA with"

"I have Carly"

"So your going back to the little tramp for the 500th time--Nice"

"I thought so- and shes not a tramp"

"You two are made for each other a mobster and his moll"

"Alright lets stop this AJ what is this about?"

"These"

He takes a folder from underneath his arm and opens it there are photos

The photos show illegal importing of drugs and weapons and more happening on the docks of Sonny's Company.

"What do you want from me to make these photos dissapear"

"Michael"


	7. Down the Stairs they go

"Well thats not going to happen so try again"

"I think you are sadly mistaken Corintho's. This time i have the upper hand on you and the slut"

"Look AJ, You want money? You want property? Anything but him"

"He is my son. I want him back"

"Not happening"

"Either i get Michael or you go to jail and then Carly will not want you so badly"

"I-"

Carly comes in

"AJ, You may want to check the bottom of the stairs for your new wife. I think she may have "slipped" and "fell" She isnt the smartest person in Port Charles and she isnt playing with a full deck of cards"

"Carly if you threw Sam down the stairs, so help me god i will kill you"

"I'd say i should be running then"

"Sam!" said AJ running out and dropping the folder on the floor.

"He is a complete idiot" said Carly

"What do you mean?"

"I didnt chuck little miss muffet down the stairs. She is fine waiting outside, where security escorted her. I just said that so we could be rid of that pond scum"

"Smart as always Carly"

"What's in the file"

"Some papers that need to be burned"

"Did he try to blackmail you again with photos from the dock that were taken years ago when you didnt own it"

"Yeah, I didnt want him to know they were old. He's a huge embarassment to the Quartermaines already. I didnt think it fair to have to embarass and tarnish there already fragile reputations. Mostly for the sake of Emily. I mean Jason is really close with her."

"Speaking of him, Where is he?"

"He should be back momentarily i think"

Jason walks through the door and in walks with him...

A. Courtney

B. Elizabeth

C. Robin

You can take a wild guess who it is..lol


End file.
